Sugar-coated articles are generally produced such that with respect to materials subjected to sugar-coating (center materials) such as chewing gum, gum jelly, chocolate, candy, fruits, tablet confectionery, nuts, biscuit and the like, an about 50% aqueous solution syrup comprising sugar, binding agents such as gelatin or the like and optionally a coloring agent is used, and the material subjected to sugar-coating placed in a rotary pan is supplied with the aqueous solution syrup, so as to form a sugar-coating with sending air and drying. The sugar-coating formation step usually comprises a plurality of steps, in which the content of stabilizer is occasionally reduced stepwise to use an aqueous solution comprising only sugar for the outermost layer so as to form a sugar-coating having a fine texture. Each of the steps is called lower-coating, intermediate-coating and upper-coating. In addition, when the attention is essentially given to the hardness or softness of the sugar coating, there is the classification into two types of soft application and hard application.
Conventionally, for sugar-coating layers of ordinary sugar-coated article, a sweetener such as sorbitol or the like was used, however, such a sugar-coated article has a bad initial biting mouth-feel and had a strong gritty nature.